President Saga
The President Saga is a story ark comprising of Howard & No Face: Detective Agency Issue 3- "The President Saga Pt. 1" and Howard & No Face: Detective Agency Issue 4- "The President Saga Pt. 2". However, the seeds that planted the beginning of the story to start developing could be seen as early as Bob & 76-Man: Wacky Adventures Issue 9 when the Small Athlete and Big Athlete debuted at the Coliseum and were rude to the heroes. In Bob & 76-Man: Wacky Adventures Issue 10, the obscure Small Athlete defeats Bill in the election to become the new President of Nowhereville. Small Athlete quickly annexes Tacoville, renames it Mexico and appoints Big Athlete as the Duke of Mexico. The Duke outlaws wresting in Tacoville except for inside coliseums, and this angers Mustachio. Soon, Small Athlete starts building coliseums all over Nowhereville and people, including Acorn Man, begin to disappear. Detectives Howard and No Face begin to smell something fishy going on after they are rudely treated when inquiring about Acorn Man's disappearance, and when they observe all the coliseums being built correlating to less people being around. They decide to investigate in a coliseum, and sure enough, they fall into a trap door and meet Acorn Man for the first time. Acorn Man reassures their suspicions that the President has been kidnapping people and building coliseums over special lands. They escape and gather a group of adventurous heroes to tackle the President and his lackey. They bombard the President's coliseum mansion and the Big Athlete gets killed by the heroes when he tries to protect the Small Athlete. Just as it looks like the Small Athlete is cornered, Bill appears to help but actually accidentally lets the President escape, and Bob gets very mad at him. All the heroes, minus Bill, split up. Howard and No Face ask Mustachio where he first saw Small Athlete, believing this is probably his main hideout. Mustachio tells them and also says that he traveled through Rat TM and Mouse R's sewer home to get there. They go through the sewers but notice that Rat TM isn't there. They find Mouse R lying on the floor on the brink of death, and his last words are informing the heroes that Rat TM accidentally gave himself rabies by looking in a mirror, and and that it was Rat TM who injured him. Mouse R then dies and the heroes continue. Just like they thought, the President was there, but what they didn't know was that Rat TM 2.0 and the President were both there, and with the power of the illuminangle too. The President uses his new illuminagle-induced mind control powers to brainwash Howard and Mustachio, but since No Face has no face and no eyes, the mind control technique does not work on him, and just as the Small Athlete realizes this, No Face executes a huge flying karate kick across the room to kill Small Athlete and close the President Saga.